


Blue Sky Jumping Heart

by FullTimeWeeb



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullTimeWeeb/pseuds/FullTimeWeeb
Summary: The fated encounter of 9 girls is approaching and what started as a simple travel to give back a memento ended in the greatest experience of their life. So come, as I took you in another fantasy inspired love live sunshine fic





	1. The Orange Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one of the three part first chapter, the second is coming very soon and well tell me what you think about this. Maybe I will stop maybe no  
> Just saying a different sunshine story is not dead but I really wanted to make this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Takami Chika and this is my story"

As long as I remember all the nights I have the same dream, I have in my right hand the hand of a small kid, I am running from a horde of monsters that attacked a village and the only thought on my head is escaping then my legs gave away and I am in the ground as I am preparing myself to die my body put itself in front of the kid as a last resort to protect him but then the voice of woman appeared and I can remember her words perfectly as if only been yesterday, “You did well protecting that kid, you can rest now I will save you” then my eyes starts to close but before I can see a big orange sword on her shoulder and her smile, her smile was like a big flame of light shining in the darkness then as I hear the sounds of battle I pass out.

“So it was just a dream” asked the captain of the ship to a girl covered by a cape and a hood, “No it wasn´t a dream. Wanna hear the rest of the story?” “Sure we still have time until we arrive to our destination” responded the captain.

“Well it goes like this. As I wake up I found myself in what looks like a hospital room, my mother is sleeping on a chair next to me and pushed against a wall is the sword of the girl that saved me, after some time the doctor comes and tell me that a girl came last night with me on one shoulder and a kid on the other, she told the doctor that I saved the kid and that all the medical costs are covered, finally she waited until I was installed on a room then when he was about to tell her something she just said “Give this to her” and left her sword with a note.

The note had this written on it “Hello girl, you were very brave doing that for a total stranger, I notice a radiance in you that not a lot of people have, I will left my sword with you. Someday please give it back to me, sincerely Kousaka Honoka”. Everything seemed very unreal for me then the door opens again and a black haired woman with red eyes comes inside and introduced herself as Yazawa Kokoro she told me that the boy I saved was her little brother. I asked her if she knew the woman that saved me, she told me that her name was Kousaka Honoka and she was the leader of the guild that her big sister used to be part of and after some chat she left not before giving some money to my mom.

One year passed and I am back at my home working in the inn that my family runs, one of my two big sisters know the basic of how to fight with the swords and I asked her to teach me. She taught me the basic but I still lacked the skill to even move the sword that Honoka-san left me, then during the month of July Kokoro-san appeared in the door of the inn she told my mom that she wanted to stay for a few days.

On those days Kokoro-san told me about the deeds and achievements of the guild known as μ's, how those 9 girls completed some amazing acts, how those 9 girls that were very different one from the other became so close that the bond they shared could not be broken, how those 9 girls saved the life of so many people and many more stories about them.

The day before she left Kokoro-san told us that she will came back in a week to take me to the kingdom of Otonokizaka that was in the city of Akiba a place really far from my home, her objective in taking me there was to introduce me to someone who could teach how to use the sword, I spent literally 4 days begging my mom to let me go. Finally she let me go on the condition that I need to write her letters every week and like she promised  to us Kokoro-san arrived in a carriage, the person who was driving the carriage helped me put the sword in the cargo part and we departed.

The kingdom of Otonokizaka was a big place with a lot of people, big buildings and in the center of the town a statue of nine girls, I recognized one of the girls as the one who saved me. After a little time of travel we arrived to small bakery not so far of the statue, there she introduced me to a girl called Kousaka Yukiho she was the little sister of Kousaka-san, she told me that the only reason for training me is that I can find her sister and brought her back home because it was time for her to help in the bakery.

The next five years of training were like hell, Yukiho was merciless with my training but when I finally could move the sword my face light it up like the sun, Yukiho told me a lot of times that I make her remember her sister as time went by I became more capable of moving the sword, she told me that the sword Kousaka-san left me was known as a heavysword. My training continued until I could use easily and freely the heavysword.

After those five years I came back to my home to tell my mom that I was leaving defiantly, that I will go look for Kousaka-san, my mother smiled and told me to have a good travel.”

“Wow that was indeed a good story but what bring you, ehh? The orange haired girl took off the hood and told her name “My name is Takami, Takami Chika”, the captain of the ship saluted her “ Nice meeting you Takami-san” “Don´t call me Takami, Chika is fine” the captain smiled “Okay Chika-chan, I am captain You Watanabe and feel free to call me You”.

Both of them shake hands and as they arrived to their destination the captain told Chika to be welcomed to the city of Uchiura capital of the kingdom of Uranohoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the heavysword is something like those giant anime swords but the blade is orange  
> this is the fan art that inspired me to write this  
> https://twitter.com/corset_man/status/1007983429894324225


	2. The Orange Mercenary part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what is your name?", "I am Chika, Takami Chika"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first chapter of the story hope you liked the third part is coming soon.  
> As always thanks for your patronage

Chika looked from the side of the boat and what she saw left her speechless a beautiful city surrounded by the sea with a lot of people selling their merchandise, others walking and others working on the pier, as the boat was parked Chika asked You about what she could do in the city.

“Well Chika-chan there are a lot of things you can do here, you said that you wanted information you can go to the local library a very smart girl called Hanamaru works there, if you want to eat and listen to some good music you can go the Sakurauchi restaurant the daughter of the owner is a friend of mine just don´t let her cook, you can go the museum and see pictures of the different sea species and creatures that live around here".

The captain spend a lot of time telling Chika about things she can do while staying in the city, after some time You told Chika that she needs to report to her boss, both of them said goodbye and You promised Chika to go see her later in the Sakurauchi restaurant.

Chika wandered around the city for a long time since she left her home she loved to just walk around the parts she visited without actually knowing where she is going, everything in the city was beautiful for her, the city embraced her closeness to the city some of the buildings had water running in the side of them and there was a lot of water running in the city floor, Chika was amazed about this and didn´t notice when she bumped into someone.

“Zura” Chika looked where the sound came and saw a brown haired girl in the floor with a lot of papers and books next to her, Chika offered her hand to help her stand up, “Sorry for bumping into you but this water running like that in the buildings is amazing and I din´t look around me heheh” said a sorry Chika. The brown haired girl just smiled and told Chika to don´t worry, the girl introduced herself as Kunikida Hanamaru and that was when Chika remembered what You told to her.

“OHHHHH , you are Hanamaru , You-chan told me about you. She told me that you are very smart and that you worked in the library and and and well that is all” Hanamaru laughed at that remark “hahaha , I am not intelligent I just read a lot, if you want to know more about the city feel free to come to the library mrs?” “Oh right, I am Takami Chika, you can call me Chika”, “Well Chika-chan I need to go, someone is waiting for me”.

Chika said goodbye to Hanamaru and saw her running in the direction of a red haired girl, Chika resumed her walk around the city.

“Hanamaru-chan who was that girl” “Oh she, I just met her apparently she is an acquaintance with Watanabe-san, let´s go Ruby-chan we have things to do”. The red haired girl nodded and both of them left in the direction of the library.

Chika wandered around the city a little more until her stomach started to make empty noises this was the signal that she needed to go to that restaurant You told about.

After some walking and asking directions to the locals Chika arrived to a two floor restaurant in the door she was welcomed by the girl You told her about Riko Sakurauchi. “Hello and welcome to the sakura note, I am Riko and here is the menu, when you are ready to order please rise your hand” after that the girl went to attend another customer, Chika read the menu, all the things there sounded delicious but she remembered You words “don´t let the owner daughter cook”, Chika rose her hand and after some time Riko came back, “Hi how can I help you”, “Yes, maybe this would sound weird but are you the one who cook?” Riko looked Chika for a few seconds and after that she just could sigh “no I didn´t cook my mother is the one who make the food” Chika was relived after hearing that, she ordered the house special and a glass of water.

While Chika was waiting she looked around her, even though she was still wearing a cloak no one looked at her on a strange way maybe it was something normal in the town, she also noticed some royal guards and how one of them made Riko tripped.

“hehe little girl look what you did how are you going to pay for this?” Riko looked at the man “but I didn´t made this, it was your fault” “are you calling me a lair girl? I can send you to jail and close this place forever”, “What, you brute it was your fault why are you making this” the man was starting to get impatient and was about to slap Riko, Riko was preparing herself to receive the hit but this never came.

When she looked in front of her, Chika was there holding the man´s arm “I have seen scum like you everywhere I go but don´t worry I am not going to hit you, just say you are sorry to the girl here” “me? Asking for forgiveness, in your dreams lady.Now I will send you to jail and then burn this place down”. The man started to throw punches to Chika but she just dodged them, the man was getting angrier anytime that Chika dodged his fist, that was when he put her sword out and tried to slash Chika but with an easy move she make him trip.

With a smug smile Chika said “oops it was not my intention, you just tripped on your own”, the man was almost red from the anger but Chika just remain smiling and looking at him, that was when he snapped and went for Riko but then the door of the restaurant was slammed by a woman.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SOLDIER” when the man looked back to see who was calling him he saw a blue haired woman with her hair on a pony tail, she had armored gloves that were one side colored in marine green, she wore a long opened white coat, on her chest was an armored plate that covered until the zone of her abdomen, she had a marine green skirt with a belt that has the symbol of a dolphin on the center, finally she wore long armored boots.

“Co-co-commander Matsura I thought you were on a meeting in the town center”, “Oh! Because I wasn´t here you thought that you could act like a total savage, go out now and start praying that I don´t kick you out of the group” the man went running out like he had just witnessed the devil. Kanan said sorry to Riko because of her subordinate actions and for Chika, Kanan only warned her that if she fight back or break the rules she is going to jail like any criminal.

“Who was her and how she got here?” asked Chika who was still on shock, Riko who had just composed herself responded to Chika “ that was Matsura Kanan she is the commander of the soldiers and knights, second if I tell you how she got here you promised to not laugh?” Chika nodded with her head and after that Riko sighed “I have this power that let me interact with the sounds around me, I can see it and sometimes when I focus a lot I can project it somewhere else, other times I can even see what the sound is transmitting” Chika opened her eyes after Riko told her about her powers, “THAT IS AMAZING RIKO-CHAN, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN POWER, DAMN YOU ARE SO COOL, I ONLY CAN FIGHT”.

Riko told Chika that she was exaggerating, that she wasn´t special at all and that is thanks to Chika that she is okay, after some talk Riko´s mom came out of the kitchen and thanked Chika for what she did, Riko´s mom told Chika that she intended to intervene but Chika did it first and because of that she can stay with them for the time she need it. Chika smiled after hearing the proposal and of course she accepted.  They continued to talk until the night came.

*In another part of the city later that day*

The man who was scolded by Kanan was talking with some other people“I will pay you whatever you want but you have to help me taking revenge on this orange haired girl, because of her commander Matsura made a fool out of me in front of the soldiers and now I am almost out of the force. SHE MUST PAY”, the rest of people smiled and told him that in 2 hours all will be done and that is better to start preparing the money.


	3. The Orange Mercenary part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you smiling like that girl?" asked a man to Riko, smiling Riko responded " Because she is here"

“So let me get this straight, you are here looking for any information about a group of girls named µ’s” asked Riko, “Yes I need to look for their leader, her name is Kousaka Honoka” “but if the girls are famous around Otonokizaka, why are you here on Uranohoshi?” Chika smiled nervously “the truth is that I am low on money and going directly to Otonokizaka was more expensive that crossing Uranohoshi first.

Riko sighed and looked at Chika “For god sake Takami-san what would have you do if mom didn´t give you the free room” “hehe I don´t know maybe sleeping on the street and please call me Chika” Riko inhaled and told Chika to go out with her they are going to do some things for her mom with this she at least could get some money.

While they walked around the city delivering some packs and buying supplies Riko asked Chika how she knew about the thing with her cooking, Chika told Riko that someone called You told her about that. “You-chan…… you are paying for this”.

It was starting to become dark but Riko and Chika still needed to buy some other things, Riko told Chika to go first to the restaurant with the bags,that she would be okay alone.

Chika finally accepted and went back to the restaurant, there she delivered the supplies to Riko´s mom, Chika went to the room she is sleeping and jumped in the bed.

While this was happening Riko was buying the last thing that was on the list, after she came out of the store she looked around it was already late “mou It is already dark here, well I need to rush to home”, Riko ran to get to her home but without her knowing someone was following her, when she was almost near to her home someone grabbed her by the arm and to avoid Riko screaming the person put her hand on her mouth.

“you pissed someone bad, girl, I don´t want to do this but money is money” the person knocked Riko and took her somewhere else, with the last of her strength Riko could only say some words in a low voice “Someone....... please...... help me”, then she fainted.

After some time Chika woke up and went to the first floor of the restaurant there she saw very worried Riko´s mom, Chika asked what happened and she told Chika that Riko haven´t come yet. Immediately Chika went out to the store where they were in the afternoon.

In the road to the store Chika saw on the floor the food bag that Riko was carrying in the afternoon, Chika started to scream Riko´s name but nothing came back, Chika went back to her room took her cloak and sword and went back but not without telling Riko´s mom that she will came back with Riko.

*In another place at that time*

Riko found herself tide up to a chair and a lot of people in front of her and in the center was the same soldier that made her fall the day before. Riko looked at the man and only could asked why.

“well girl don´t think bad of me but the thing is, that orange girl made me look bad in front of a lot of people but not only that, thanks to her commander Matsura almost kicked me out of the force and I can´t let that happen, I have some plans that need this position.”

“How is kidnapping me a way of taking revenge on Chika-chan?” “Easy girl I am going to kill you and then your mom and after that I am going to frame that orange girl and send her to some jail and let her rote in there, I am very sorry but at least I am going to get you a very good looking grave”

Riko was trembling in fear but that was when she heard a low voice “Riko-chan”, Riko thought that her mind was making her hear things by pure fear but then she heard the voice again a low and distant voice “I know you can hear me Riko-chan at least no hearing but you can see what I am saying right” Riko looked again and the voice was right even if the notes were almost too small they were there, that must mean that Chika must be around there thought Riko , yeah that must be she must be somewhere close of where she was taken because someone will notice a unconscious girl being carried around the city.

Riko started to focus again and some other notes appeared “I know I am asking a lot of you but please project some the words that the person who took her is saying, I am around the fountain in the center of the city almost next to the library”.

Riko started to think a way of making the solider talk, “SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE ANYONE HELP ME” the man smiled and told Riko that no one is going to help her here, they are alone on a bunker used by the soldiers, that was all that Riko need it to hear.

*In the center of the city*

Chika heard a low voice but the part that she could perfectly heard was “bunker used by the soldiers”, Chika need it to think, how is she going to know where that bunker is but then she remembered, yes the girl which she bumped told her to go to the library when she had a question.

Chika ran to the library and started to knock hard in the door, “Hanamaru-chan please open the door I need your help, please Hanamaru-chan” a sleepy Hanamaru came to the door. “What time is it zura, wait you are the girl who bumped into me yesterday”.

“Hanamaru-chan please help me, do you know about a bunker that the soldiers use?”, “A bunker, well there a lot of them around the city, most of them are used during the training of the new soliders” “but there is one around here?” “Yes zura there is one crossing those buildings that one is special because the entrance is inside the building and….., Wait where are you going” Chika started to run to the place where Hanamaru pointed her.

*Back in the bunker*

“Well girl is time, like I told you I am sorry, I promised to kill you fast”, Riko closed her eyes and all her life came passing by. How she didn´t accomplished anything, how she abandoned the only thing she liked, the piano, how she never left the town to become a musician like she wanted, Riko kept crying and then a big BOOM came.

Everyone in the room looked to where the sound came and there it was, a big mercenary that was guarding the door outside was unconscious in the floor and a big hole was now in the place of the door, from there a person came.

“You know , you are an asshole and I am going to kick your ass”, Chika grabbed her cloak and throw it reveling a girl wearing a white long sleeved top that covered until the start of the abdomen in top of the inner top  was an orange jacket with a piece of armor around the arm, her down part was just a short with two crossed belts and in one of the legs was a piece of armor that finished at the start of her boots  and on her back was a big sword still covered in bandages.

Chika grabbed her sword and jumped on one of the guys in the room, the solider ordered the rest of the people to attack while he killed Riko but when she tried to stab Riko Chika´s sword came flying in front of him.

He tripped because of the surprise, while this happened Chika was dodging the slashes of the other sell swords and trying to make them hit each other. The solider stood up again but that was when he looked back and saw a lot of the people he brought unconscious, Chika was running directly to him , he tried to grab Chika´s sword and hit her with that but the weight of the sword was too much to even move it.

Chika kicked the solider, grabbed her sword and told RIko to wait a little longer. Riko was amazed by how this girl was fighting, seconds ago this people were threating her but now most of them were knocked out or trying to run. Some of the sell swords were magicians and started to cast fire in Chika but she covered with her swords and that was when the bandaged burned reveling an orange colored blade, “Hey do you think that she is him?”, “It has to be, orange hair, orange clothes, orange big sword it´s him.. I mean her , the orange mercenary”.

Riko heard that name and then looked at Chika, she saw a radiance coming out of her and her smile, it was refreshing like if was telling here that everything was okay.

Chika moved fast and resumed her fight with the people that did not escape after knowing who she was, she used the back of the sword to just knock the people out, she defended against more fire attacks and using her sword to block the attacks she knocked them. “I will give you your last chance to run and abandon this guy or I will start fighting seriously”, nothing more need it to be said the people ran out calling for help, Chika approached the solider that started this and only told him some words on his ear “leave this town or I will end your life right now”, “You-you can´t do this to me, I will tell commander Matsura…” Chka responded it by making a small cut in the man face, the man just fainted.

Chika saved Riko, Riko looked at Chika and smiled because maybe this was the encounter that would finally change her life.

*Meanwhile in the knight headquarters*

“Captain Watanabe You reporting for duty commander Matsura, Yousoro”, “Yousoro You-chan and what did I tell you about calling me commander Matsura”, “hehehe sorry Kanan-chan”

     

   

         

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last part of the first chapter, this story is practically writing itself, is different from my other fic because this one is actually planned while different sunshine story is just me writing about the first thing that comes to my mind.  
> As always thanks four patronage and if you liked this one please comment


	4. Chika on Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HOW I ENDED HERE , I ONLY HELPED SOMEONE IN DANGER!!!!!!"

“Everything was going perfectly, I saved Riko-chan, and I kicked the ass of the bad guys then why, WHY I AM HERE!!!!” Chika screamed because that was the only thing she could do, after defeating the band of guys who kidnapped Riko both of them went to Riko´s house and literally five minutes later commander Matsura was outside with an army of soldiers and just told Chika to come with her, she was arrested because she use excessive force on a soldier and inflicted several wounds on town folks.

As Chika sit on her cell throwing a rock to the wall the door that connected the cell to the knight office opened and she could hear a familiar voice “I can take things from here, I will tell you when I finish”, “okay captain Watanabe be careful that girl is very dangerous”. The soldier closed the door and in front of Chika was the girl that brought her to Uranohoshi You Watanabe.

“Hello Chika-chan or should I call you the orange mercenary” said You while putting an smug face on the last words, Chika eyes sparkled with happiness even if she can´t say You is her friend looking at a familiar face in this moment was everything that she wanted.

“YOU-CHAN!!, what are you doing here?”, “Riko-chan sent me because she can´t enter this place”, “thank you very much You-chan I really needed to talk to….. wait a minute how is that you can enter this place and Riko-chan can´t?” smiling You responded to Chika´s question, “That is easy Chika-chan, I am a captain of the royal knights, but the captain is just a fancy title I only sail a cargo ship”, Chika eyes opened in surprise “You-chan can I ask you a question” “if it´s about your sword that thing is outside put it against a wall also thanks for helping the guys taking it here even four of them could not carry it “, “Yeah I know that my sword is there and also yeah they told me thanks but that is not what I want to ask you, how did you meet Riko-chan”.

You made a smug smile “the same way as you “, “even with the kidnapping part?”, “nah that is new, I beat the shit out of some guys that tried to take advantage of her but the difference is that I wasn´t put on jail because of that”, Chika sighed in defeat.

“Wait if I am in jail where is that asshole, don´t tell me he was released it after all of he did” “Chika-chan what did you even do to that guy, at the idea of been in the same cell with you he just started screaming orange, ORANGE, the ORANGE is coming for me. For like 10 minutes and also Chika-chan you are not in jail”, “eh?”, “No you are not in jail, this is the cell inside a solider post close to where Riko-chan lives, the poor guard in charge of this post is scared to death to even enter this part, you were about to leave this place in the afternoon today but because of the reports you are getting out of here tomorrow”.

“BUT I WAS HELPING SOMEONE”, “yes Chika-chan but that is not the transgression, thanks to me and Riko-chan they almost let you go sooner but then someone came and put a noise complain against you”, Chika´s face was hopeless, “what proof do they even have about that?”, “Hanamaru-chan came saying that you went to her house and started to make loud noises very late in the night and that you also interrupted her sleep. Well Chika-chan my time is up, tomorrow Riko-chan and I are coming to get you out”.

Chika sighed after her talk with You ended, then she turned her face and a saw a mouse on her cell, “so, what is your story?” the mouse went running through a hole in the wall and left Chika alone.

*Tomorrow at the same hour*

Riko and You were waiting Chika who came out the solider post almost dragging her sword in the floor, “Well hello there Chika-chan” tell You to Chika, “Good morning Chika-chan”, a defeated Chika returned the greet and told them that she is very hungry.

As the three girls went to a restaurant they started to talk about themselves, “Well both of you know my story what about you Riko-chan?” Riko who was caught off-guard started to step on her words” me, me, me well I am only a waitress in my mother restaurant, I am not interesting like you or You-chan”. Chika after hearing this words get mad because of how bad Riko thought about herself “Riko-chan you are special, you have that power with the sounds and it was thanks to that power that I could even arrive where you were”.

Riko smiled a little and started to talk again “okay, the truth is that I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to travel around the world bringing my music to everyone, I learned to play the piano and some guitar but as time went I started to get overwhelmed with the music world and finally resigned during my first and last audition” Chika looked Riko at her eyes and smiled “Maybe that wasn´t the approach you need it to achieve your dream, there are always other ways to achieve your own dream” Riko looked surprise at how Chika responded about her past, because normally people would brush her as a loser.

Chika changed the topic, "well You-chan what is your story?” You laughed a little and told Chika that her past is something that she can´t talk freely about it and maybe one day she would tell her. The time passed and three girls remain talking together and laughing, this was the start of a friendship that would mark their future.

*Meanwhile in another part of the city*

“Now tell me what was your plan kidnapping that Sakuraochi girl?” the solider who was defeated by Chika was in a chair and in front of her was Kanan and another knight girl, Kanan had been trying to get information out of him but the only answer that she got was “orange”.

Kanan sighed and went out of the interrogation room, “Maho I am starting to get out of patience with that guy”, “please remain calm commander and if you let me, I can use another approach” “At this point I am willing to bet on your method I will wait here”.

The other knight girl named Maho entered the room and talked to the man “You know friend, it´s better if you collab with us but if you still refuse to talk I can make some arrangements for you to share a cell with that orange girl”, the man started to scream "Okay, I will tell you everything I know", the man told Maho of how he heard why Chika was in the city, about his motive to kidnap Riko and how he got that help.

“Commander Matsura I could not get much information about his plan but I got some things about the girl”, “you mean that Takami girl?”, “Yes commander the first thing is that it was true the thing about her defeating that army by herself, myself I didn´t believe it at first but now, I really don´t want to mess with her, I am not you commander you could easily defeat her, in my case she would mop the floor with me without even blinking”.

“Maho please don´t make that kind of jokes”, “Okay, okay commander. The other thing I learned is that she is here looking for someone and this is the part that it could be hard for you”, “Maho I am good please tell me, is also part of our job to deal with this things” Maho sighed and told Kanan the last part “she is looking for Kousaka Honoka, yes Kousaka Honoka the leader of μ's”

After hearing that name Kanan went blank, it was something that she herself never thought would heard again , that word...... μ's, the same word that in her childhood brought happiness and enjoyment now is just a sour reminder of how she lost them. Yes them, Kanan didn´t want to remember them but the voices came back to her head “Kanan let´s go , Kanan-san come, we three are going to be together forever right?”.

Kanan stood there with a blank expression, she thought that she had forgotten already about them but no, the only mention of the name of μ's triggered so many memories in her head.

“Maho we need to keep watching that Takami girl, every girl that chase someone of μ's is a problem I know that personally, I am going to my office if you learn something else please tell me”

As Kanan leave to her office, Maho entered again the interrogation room. Maho entered and her expression change to a more evil one, “Hello mr solider, I know very well that you are aware of what I am going to tell but you failed and my master is not happy, you asked her for people to a fight a simple girl but in the end she beat you and all your force, you know very well the consequences of failing her”

The man was trembling with fear, this was his end and he knew it but then Maho told him something that made him smile “Don´t worry you have another opportunity to show your value, now even more because that girl display the same behavior as Kousaka Honoka, you know very well that her type can inspire people and we don´t need another nuisance like μ's was. The thing is that you need to think of a way of defeating Takami Chika before she can became a problem, with nothing left to say, I will come tomorrow to set you free and getting the things you need for your plan, bye bye.

After Maho left the man stood there smiling to himself, he got another chance on revenge and this time he would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this thing is writing itself, actually I came with the idea for this chapter on my way to got to the bus to go to my job.  
> As always thanks for your patronage


	5. We've Decided Hand in Hand part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let´s go Riko-chan, the three of us together" as Chika and You put their hands in front Riko, she decided that it was time to change herself

It has been three weeks since Chika was released from jail, since that time the three girls have been getting along very well. Every afternoon You visits Riko´s family restaurant and hangs out with Riko and Chika. The three of them laughs, eat deserts, sometimes hang out in the city or just stay talking about silly things on a table in the restaurant. For Chika, she has been helping in the restaurant and making deliveries for Riko´s mom, she is almost ready to leave the city and continue her adventure and even  if Riko doesn´t show it she is very sad about this because it was thanks to meeting the crazy orange haired girl that her life is getting funnier and sometimes she even thinks about traveling with Chika but the reality is that she would only be a burden to Chika in her travel.

  
Today afternoon it has go like any other, after 4 pm You arrives at the restaurant she sits on a table and waits for Chika and Riko to end their work in order for them to hang out but today it was different because of a certain girl that is outside of the restaurant.

  
A girl that could be in her adolescence is outside shyly thinking about entering the building, “Oh little girl are you here for eat?” said a man that was entering the restaurant, “don’t be shy the people here cooks very good and is lively so come on enter” the man finally was able to push the girl inside the restaurant and the three girls that were talking on a table could not stop looking at the awkward scene.  
Chika stood up from her chair and went to help the girl that was on the floor, “Are you okay?” asked Chika to the girl, the girl looked Chika and scream “PLEASE HELP ME”. Chika, You and Riko crossed sights and the three of them shrug.

  
Riko brought a glass of water to the girl and asked her to please explain everything slowly and clear. “Yes, my name is Himeno and I live around here with my parents, my mother has been very sick the last months and the doctors don´t know how to cure her, all of them said the same thing, my mother has a rare illness that is difficult to treat. The last one that we came told us that there is a way to cure it but is very dangerous, close to the city is an island where a precursor´s artifact reside, inside the same chamber that the artifact is an herb grows bathed by the power of the artifact. That herb could be mixed with common medicines and that could help my mother to recover”.

  
After hearing all the story Chika asked, “What is a precursor´s artifact”, everyone in the room even the customers facepalmed themselves. A shocked Riko asked Chika why she does not know what an artifact is when she is a fan of µ's. “What that thing has to do with µ's”, “Chika-chan do you know who Minami Kotori is?”, “yeah , she is one the three original members of the group”, “Yes Chika-chan but her weapon was an artifact”, Chika was amazed by Riko´s words but “Hey Riko-chan how do you know things about µ's when the last time I told you about them, you told me that it was your first time hearing about them”. A nervous Riko told Chika that after she rescued her, she started to read about them and that she finds very talented one of their members the one called Nishikino Maki mostly because of how beautiful the book said she played the piano.

  
After some teasing from Chika and You, they went back to the topic on hand, “but why me, this type of request can be handled by any guild”. Himeno told Chika that her family was short on money because of the medicines that her mom needs and she heard that Chika work´s for information about µ's. “YOU HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT THEM, GIVE TO ME NOW, ANYTHING IS GOOD” Riko hit Chika on the head to make her calm down.

  
“Himeno-san I really want to help you but getting to that island requires a boat or ship to get there and I don´t have one also this type of things needs a permission of the guards and I don´t have one also I already went to jail before because of something I did, I don´t think they are going to let me go that easy if I do something else. Sorry but I can…” before Chika could even refuse another voice made the choice for her” yeah she is going to help you, please come in 2 days at this hour”.  
You said goodbye to the girl and went back to her place in the table, “You-chan! Why did you accepted her request I don´t have a way to get to that island, what are you expecting that I go swimming or something?” You who was drinking a juice looked Chika at the eyes and told her “Don´t worry Chika-chan I am going to take you there, I am going to even help you get that herb also if I go, you are not going to get in trouble with the guards”.

  
“That is brilliant You-chan, right Riko-chan?” Riko who was amazed about how her friends were so simple didn´t hear Chika calling for her but the next part is what really took Riko by surprise “So Riko-chan if I and You-chan are going, you are coming right?” “ehhhhhhh, me? No I am not going, I will only be a burden for the two of you”.

  
“Riko-chan you are not a burden and if you are worried of monsters of something like that me and You-chan are with you, we can protect you, right You-chan?. “Yeah Riko-chan and wasn´t you the one that said that you wanted to go on an adventure or travel with Chika-chan?” Riko was surprised, she didn´t tell anything about that to them and You saw right through her.  
“I don´t know, please wait until tomorrow” said Riko to her friends, “Well Riko-chan is your decision, I need to go now, I need to put together a lot things for tomorrow, bye girls”, You excused herself and left the restaurant.

  
Riko and Chika were left there,”Chika-chan I “, “don´t worry Riko-chan it´s your decision if you don´t want to go, I understand and I know that also You-chan. So please do what you really want to do” after saying that Chika went back to the restaurant kitchen to end her dish washing.  
Riko was left there thinking. The time advanced and it was night now, Riko was in her bedroom looking at her first music sheet, she found herself a lot times looking at that when she needed to make an important decision, the last time was when she decided to participate on the audition. Riko stood there thinking, after much time she decided to go talking with her mother.

  
“Mom are you free” asked Riko to her mother who was reading a book on one of the chairs in the restaurant, “Yes dear, what do you need?” Riko sighed and told her mom about what Chika and You told her “oh that is difficult” “I know but I don´t know what to do, for a side I really want to go, hanging out with both of them is something great, I haven´t felt that good since” “since the first time you heard a piano song?”, “yes, since that time”.

   
Riko´s mom smiled and hugged her daughter, “Riko don’t worry and please do what makes you happy, being with them is something good for you, I noticed how you started to genuinely smile again and yes that travel is something dangerous but if they told you that they will protect you believe in them, the rest is your decision, good night Riko”.  
The next day at an early hour, Riko waked up Chika “Chika-chan wake up, we have an adventure to go right? Chika saw Riko smiling and told her “Yeah Riko-chan, let´s go,its adventure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the next part of the first arc, sorry if don´t talk too much here but I want to start the next chapter asap.  
> As always thanks four your patronage and if you have a suggestion or comment please tell me.  
> Also I didn´t told before this have some things taken from grandblue fantasy, this is gonna make sense in the next chapter


	6. We've Decided Hand in Hand part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Riko-chan, Chika-chan please grab something because around here are sea monsters and they could shake the ship"  
> "SEA MONSTERS", "look there is one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will finish this part before monday, as always please leave your comments and thanks for your patronage

Chika and Riko arrived to the port to find You, as they walked there Riko told Chika that the night before she went to see Hanamaru to borrow a book about that island and she discovered a lot of interesting facts about the place.

The conversation continued until they arrived, spotting You´s ship was very easy , You always had the symbol of a blue boat on her clothes and as well there a was a ship with a blue boat on the flag. You saw her friends next to her boat and called for them, “girls come on get on board, I still need to take care of some little things but it will not take too much time”. Riko and Chika boarded You´s ship and started to admire how big the ship was, even for Chika who arrived to Uranohoshi in the same boat was something amazing.

Ten minutes later You came out of her cabin with an outfit that neither Riko or Chika have seen before, You´s clothes were a blue marine captain jacket that covered her until the start of her legs, she had a pair of white pants, blue boots, white gloves, a boat captain hat and a hanging from her right shoulder was a blue rifle.

“Wow You-chan I never seen using this before” You laughed “haha, yeah because I made the excuse that this was an official mission I needed to use my uniform, I don´t really like to use it, well it comes with the job. Girls get ready we are departing right now.

You went to the boat rudder, pulled the anchor and the travel began. You told the other two that she has sailed around the island some times in the past but this is her first time actually going there. After 1 hour of being in the sea Riko and Chika were looking the scenery it was something new for them but then You warned them about something, “Girls be careful around this area lives some sea monsters” Riko and Chika screamed at the same time “SEA MONSTERS!”, You who was acting like it wasn´t something important responded to them “yeah, look there is one” You pointed in front them and indeed there was a long neck creature coming out of the sea, it was color marine green and it looked like a serpent with ears similar to a dragon.

Riko started to panic “SEE, I TOLD BOTH OF YOU, IT WASN´T GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO COME”, “Ri-Riko-chan calm down I can beat it, yeah I will beat him”, You who still was acting like this was something very common told Chika to please grab the rudder. You grabbed her rifle and from her pocket she took out a detachable aim and attached to the rifle, she breathed and aimed the shot to the sea creature, You shot the creature behind on it´s ears, the creature screamed and went back to the sea. Riko and Chika were speechless, it was Chika who finally addressed the elephant in the room “You-chan what did you do?”, “oh that type of monsters has a nerve behind their ears, if you hit that it would retreat and because they usually tend to live in hordes the scream would tell the others that they can´t defeat us so they would leave us alone. Yeah one more time Chika and Riko were speechless.

1 hour after that You told the girls that they were close, so where she has to put the ship. Riko told You that they need to enter from the exact north of the island because of it´s the only way to enter the temple where the artifact is.

After putting the ship in the zone that Riko indicated the group came out of the boat and entered a jungle, Chika asked Riko how they would even find the temple without running into a monster or something, Riko brought out the book that she borrowed from Hanamaru and told the group that the trees here had a mark that show the way but the trees only had a side of the mark because of that she need to complete it with the other piece that is drawn on the book. “But Riko-chan how do you know what is the specific tree from where we need to start”, “Easy You-chan, the starting tree is the first that you see if you enter the island from the north side, that is the trick to find the temple.

“Wow Riko-chan you are really acting confident” “yeah, I feel very good with myself right now, maybe it´s because of you two , you have been a good influence , I feel like I can conquer any challen…..” as Riko was talking she got her foot tangled with a vine “AHHHHH! IT´S A SNAKE, SOMEONE HELP ME, I AM GOING TO DIE, I KNEW IT”, Chika and You saw Riko being a fool for a moment, “Riko-chan that is a vine please stand up” Riko turned red from the embarrassment.

The group kept walking until they heard a roar coming from the direction they were walking, Chika put herself in front of the group and told You to protect Riko. In front of them was a Minotaur, Chika grabbed her sword and in a flash the minotaur started to throw punches against Chika, Chika used her sword as a shield while slowly walking, when she was close she countered one of the punches by pushing the sword in front of her, the minotaur tripped and went to the floor, Chika used this chance to cut his head.

You and Riko were the ones who were speechless this time, this time was You who asked the question “How Chika-chan?”, “oh this? My master one time took me to fight monsters on a mountain as part of my training” Riko who was watching the body of the minotaur noticed that the body turned into a black smoke and was absorbed by the earth, Chika explained to Riko that normally the monsters are just resented souls of animals, plants or people who resurrect because of the intervention of an evil presence or something very powerful in this case the artifact, “but then why didn´t you just kill the sea monster” You told Riko that in that case it was just an animal who tried to protect his habitat because they were the ones passing through.

The group walked until they found the temple, Riko told Chika and You that the book said that this temple was constructed upside down that means the entrance they are seeing is the top and they need to descend, as they approached to the entrance they noticed that it was closed “Riko-chan what now?” asked Chika, “The book says that there is a switch around here, this place is not very big so we can walk around to see if the switch is any on the walls. Riko sent Chika and You to look around the sides and she will see if there is something in the entrance that could work as a clue.

Riko observed some inscriptions on the wall of the temple, she looked in the book and it appears to be a message, she started to read it “if you are willing to take the challenge put your hand in the switch” Riko found a circle next to the inscription she was reading without knowing what she was doing she put her hand there and the door of the temple opened.

“Chika-chan, You-chan come back, look” You and Chika came back running and saw that now there was a door leading to the inside of the temple.           


	7. We've Decided Hand in Hand part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Silly Riko-chan zombies do not exist but the skeletons ohh that is another story"

The three girls entered the temple, the walls were very old but something felt weird because every time they took a step a light turned on. This behavior continued until they arrived to the end of the corridor, there they found nothing….

Just a solid brick, “Riko-chan does your book said something about this?” asked a confused Chika, “Well Chika-chan, the only thing that is written here is something about being careful with the tramps, they could be somewhat dangerous”, “Riko-chan please I have been in a lot of dangerous places with my master before, I am capable of dealing with some tramps” as Chika was saying this she stepped on a switch that opened a hole under the girls.

The girls fell down from the floor, the tramp lead them to a slide whose end seemed almost impossible to look, the three of them screamed until an ouch could be heard, next the sound of someone falling in top of other person. “Jeez You-chan, could you please have landed not in top of me” Riko who was under You told her “Sorry Riko-chan hehe, at least it wasn´t Chika-chan, she has her giant sword and….” You stood up and took Riko out of the way, 3 seconds later Chika came down hitting the floor.

“Ouch” screamed Chika. After recovering from her experience and Riko scolding Chika because of her behavior the girls kept walking, now they were on a big room filled with what seemed like coffins. Riko who shaking in fear asked her friends if they have encountered zombies or something similar before. ”Silly Riko-chan zombies don´t exist, Right You-chan”,”Yeah Riko-chan they don´t exist, what indeed exist are living skeletons”, “Yeah that indeed exist, I remember one time with my master, she took me to a cursed village where the bodies in the graveyard were coming back to life and it was a disaster. The problem with the skeletons is that if you kill one they can grab a piece of another one and used for themselves". “Oh you were on that village too Chika-chan, I was there delivering some boxes went the outbreak started, I shot one of those in the head but the monster took an arm that was in the floor and used as a head it was very bizarre”.

The conversation between You and Chika continued for some time and that time was like hell for Riko, in hear head she was having regretful thoughts, "why did she came?", "oh yeah she wanted adventure in her life and now she is walking on a corridor filled with coffins", what could get better that this asked Riko to herself. Well the answer came in the form of the coffins opening and revealing who would guess it living skeletons.

“Look You-chan skeletons”, “oh you are right Chika-chan, look Riko-chan skeletons” Riko was on her knees shaking with fear and thinking how are this people not scared, “You-chan, Riko-chan let´s run we can´t fight them, they will keep reviving until we destroy the thing that brought them back and I think is the artifact”

Chika and You grabbed Riko´s hands and started to run until they saw a set of stairs that took them further in the temple, the room where they were now looked calm and relaxing but the three girls didn´t let their guard down as they walked to the next level Riko asked Chika about her master. “Chika-chan, you have been talking a lot about your master but was your training really that hard?” Chika froze in place the moment she remembered her training and while putting a lifeless expression just answered with “I don´t like to talk about that” with that the conversation ended, Riko and You looked at each other while silently telling “let´s not talk about Chika´s master”.

The group kept walking, more time passing floor to floor until they reached what it looked like the bottom of the place they could tell that because the scenery looked different, normally the temple would look old and ancient but this part looked very new like something kept refreshing this place constantly. In front of the girls was a long corridor and at the end they could see what it looked like an entrance.

The girls kept walking straight to the entrance while talking, Riko was in front of the group taking count of all the things that they have encountered since approaching this island sea monsters, a Minotaur, tramps, a bunch of skeletons and another horrors. As they kept walking none of them expected that the floor where Riko was walking started to collapse, Riko went down in an instant. Chika and You couldn´t react even Riko didn´t notice when she started to fall, in her mind everything went blank and the only thought that passed was “this is it, this is how I go” but then she felt a glove touching her arm it was You who launched herself to grab Riko, You grabbed Riko with one hand and the other had her rifle which was used by Chika to grab both of them, Chika managed to pull up both of them and Riko started to cry, Chika and You hugged her it was her first near death experience and Riko´s mind could not processed, after a while Riko stop her crying and told thanks to both of her friends.

Showing Riko the best of their smiles You and Chika said "no problem Riko-chan".

Now in front of them was a big hole that didn´t have a way of crossing it, Chika was observing the place and noticed that the ceiling above the hole had some cracks so she told You to shoot it in order to fill the hole with rocks. You stood up but when she shot her rifle she felt a lot of pain coming from her one of her legs, she removed her boot and found that when she launched herself to save Riko inside the hole were some rocks with edges and that hurt her without noticing, Riko started to feel bad again because of her now her friend was wounded but You just laughed and told Riko to help her took the recoil while Chika helped them as a support.

Chika held You in order the help her stabilize the shot, Riko grabbed part of the Rifle while You pointed to the ceiling, You shot the ceiling and a lot pebbles and rocks came from the hole she made, now the hole below was filled and they could advance.

Chika and Riko grabbed You by the arms and helped her walk until they were on the next room, there they saw stairs that took to a rock pedestal. Chika asked Riko where is supposed to be the artifact, “If I´m not wrong is inside the pedestal but it appear there is no way to get it , more importantly Chika-chan do you see the herbs?”, Chika ran to where the pedestal was, there it was a batch of soil where a bunch of the herbs were growing. Chika grabbed few of them and put it in the pouch they had.

You and Riko smiled to Chika, everything ended well and they could finally come back to the city, Chika started to walk back to where her friends were but out of nowhere the place began to shake, a lot of rocks started to fall from the ceiling, Chika ran and grabbed You. After a while the three girls looked around and it seemed that the movement ended but that was false, as they looked back all the rocks that fell were joining into something, after a while the rocks took form, in front of them a golem made of solid rock emerged, the three of them looked at it with despair on their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is the worst part of this chapter , there is till one before coming to a single transition chapter and then the start of the final chapter of this arc  
> As always your comments and suggestions are liked and thanks for your patronage


	8. We've Decided Hand in Hand part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I´ll give you two options. one, I will open the door and you will be safe but your friends will stay here. second you come back and try to help them. Which one do you choose?" asked the voice to Riko.

The group looked at the golem, it was big and had red eyes but it haven´t move an inch since it emerged, the problem was that it looked that it was trying to find them, Chika was scared never in her life she ever fought something big as this. She was desperately trying to think on a way to fight it but her mind was empty, what it was worse is the fact that You was hurt and Riko was very scared. Chika thought of something but she didn´t want to admit it was something that could easily kill her but if Riko and You could get out safe then be it.  

“Riko-chan, You-chan I have a plan but I need your help” said a serious Chika to her friends” Riko-chan please grab You-chan and run straight to that corridor, the exit could be there I will try to distract that thing so use that chance to go there” Riko didn´t want to leave Chika there alone, she knew if that Chika stood there she would die “Chika-chan I am not leaving you here” Chika smiled “I am not going to stay here to die, We can´t defeat it but we can run, if we find a way of escaping we win. So please grab You-chan and go there, I know that also could be a tramp but in this moment is our best chance”, “You-chan tell her something she is crazy”, “Chika-chan , Riko-chan is right we can´t leave you alone with that thing because of that I will also stay” Riko and Chika opened their eyes at the remark You just made, “You-chan you are hurt how do you pretend to even stay here” asked an alarmed Riko.

You pointed to a pillar that was far away and almost next to the tunnel Chika told them to run “See that pillar? I can use it as a support for my rifle, I will cover Chika-chan while you Riko-chan run I just need your help to arrive there” Riko was even more alarmed “What!, no, I am not abandoning both of you here, I know that I am a burden but please I don´t want to lose both of you here”. Chika put her hand on Riko´s shoulder “Riko-chan I already told you, you are not a burden and I do not agree with You-chan´s plan but I will respect her decision, so please trust us, we are getting out of time that thing is already coming here, the moment I jump you grab You-chan and run” Without even giving time to react Chika ran to where the monster was, she brought out her sword and hit the monster on the feet to pick it´s attention, the monster red eyes locked on Chika and it threw a punch to her, Chika used her sword as a shield to block the punch.

Meanwhile Riko grabbed You and started to run where she was told to go,” Riko-chan the moment you put me there, please run without looking back, don´t look back, whatever you hear please don´t look back” You´s words took Riko by surprise her expression reflected sadness and despair not because what the words mean but because the serious face her friend put while saying it, it was what she feared the most, her friends were telling her to run and abandon them. They arrived to the pillar You mentioned and she put her riffle on the ground and attached the scope, “Well Riko-chan see you later then” said You while smiling, Riko was crying, the people who she called her friends were sacrificing themselves just to save her, she ran, she ran with tears on her eyes.

You looked as Riko was far enough and started her attack, she shot the golem near where it´s eyes were but none of the shots took effect on the monster and as for Chika she was starting to get exhausted she has been dodging the golem feet and punches while also trying to land a hit. She always considered herself a strong girl but the golem was too hard and every hit she landed was like trying to punch a piece of metal with bare hands.

For a time Chika saw You shooting at the same place repeatedly she took this fact as that she was trying to damage that specific point, Chika wait for the moment that the golem threw a punch to jump on it and hit directly. You saw the golem trying to move his feet so she took this chance to shot part of the floor and made him lose balance, the golem foot got trapped inside the crack You made, Chika took the chance and went directly for him, the golem threw a punch to Chika, she dodged and using her sword as a pole she landed on the golem arm, Chika ran straight for the golem chest where was the point You have been shooting, she hit the golem with all the strength that was on her body, the golem stop moving and Chika thought that it worked but when she let her guard down the golem started to move again. The sudden reaction made her lost balance, Chika fell down of the golem landing directly on the floor.

Chika took a hard hit because of the impact, the golem then went directly to step on her but luckily she rolled out of the way, Chika used her sword to stand up. This was a problem, she was hurt and exhausted but if she stopped attacking the monster he would go directly for You and as for You herself she was getting out of bullets and because of all the recoil made by the shooting her leg was even worse, it was a horrible situation both of them knew that maybe this was it, this could be their last moment, they were prepared for the worst but then a familiar sound came out of nowhere.

“AHHHHHH!!!!” screamed Riko while running directly to the center of the room specifically the place where the rock pedestal was. ”RIKO-CHAN! we told you to run, why did you came back”, “ARE YOU AN IDIOT, I WOULD NEVER ABANDON BOTH OF YOU”, “Riko-chan I told you to leave us, you can´t help us” said You with tears on her eyes, Riko who was still running with conviction on her eyes told them “yes I can, I will never let neither of you be on danger because of me, the voice told me that I can help you if I get to where the pedestal is and I AM GOING TO DO IT”.

*a few minutes earlier*

Riko was running through the tunnel, every time she heard the sound of metal against rock or the sound of bullets against rock she thought about her friends, You and Chika were her first true friends and now she was leaving them at their luck, not only that she wasn´t capable of helping them like they did it for her before. Riko kept running until the worst scenario happened at the end of the tunnel was nothing, no door, no switch, no magical exit, just a simple wall. With tears on her eyes Riko started to hit the wall while screaming “no, no, no! Not like this, they are going to die and it´s my fault. Why I am always letting people down, WHY”, Riko´s legs couldn´t stand more because stress and she fell down while crying.

“ _Do you want to help them or do you want to run?_ ” said a voice to Riko but she thought that her mind was finally giving up, but again, “ _Do you want to help them or do you want to run?_ ” this time Riko answered “Of course I want to help them, it´s the only thing I want”, “ _Then I am going to give you two choices, the first one I make an exit for you or I can give you the opportunity to help them. Just know that if you choose the second option your life is going to change forever, are you ready to accept that?”_ Riko stood up, she passed her hand through her face to clean the tears and just said “What I have to do”.

 _“Come back and put your hand in the pedestal then what comes next is your decision”_ , Riko ran again, this time not to escape but to help her friends.

*The present*

Riko was running to the pillar but the Golem saw her and went for her, Chika screamed “Riko-chan!!! Run the golem is coming for you” with whatever strength was left in her body Riko accelerated, she was almost at the top but she saw the hand of the golem almost reaching for her so she jumped and the golem grabbed her but it was already done, her hand was in the pedestal, from the center of the pedestal a pillar of pink light appeared.

The golem was send flying because of how strong the surge of light was, every piece of rock that was around the pedestal was destroyed and the pillar of light became bigger and shot two rays of itself, one went to Chika and the other went for You.

The light healed both of them, not only that, Chika and You felt stronger. With their energy refilled and their bodies healed they launched another attack against the golem who was in the floor after the surge of light sent it flying. You shot a bullet against one of the golem legs after receiving the impact the leg was completely destroyed, Chika jumped and slashed the golem fist, and the bunch of rocks that formed the fist crumbled they finally hurt the monster but the fight was still too far from it´s ending

With the golem wounded they went to see the place where the pillar of light was, now the pillar was only a mere body of light that slowly was descending in front of them, the moment the body of light touched the floor they could see the light taking form and it was Riko.

Riko was in front of them standing immobile with her eyes closed wearing a new set of clothes, her outfit now was a black waistcoat with a tie and in top of that was a red coat that covered her reaching almost at her legs, she was using a pair of white pants and boots that covered until the start of her thighs.

Riko finally opened her eyes, in front of her was You and Chika with their eyes looking directly on her and smiling “Do I have something weird on me” asked Riko. You and Chika hugged Riko and laughed. “Riko-chan thanks you saved us”, “yeah Riko-chan you were amazing and brave” Riko blushed and pointed at herself “me, no I didn´t do that” then the words that the mysterious voice said before hit her “ _You can help them_ ”. “There was a voice that told me to that I could help both of you and without even thinking I followed the instructions it told to me”.

The reunion was interrupted because the golem was back but now smaller it appears that it used sections of his body to reconstruct his leg and fist, Chika looked back at You and Riko “ready for round two girls?” You smiled and reloaded her rifle “let´s show that bunch of rocks his place, right Riko-chan?” “Wait me?, girls I can´t fight that thing, I don´t even have a weapon” the moment Riko said weapon the same light came out of her body and in front of her a keyboard was formed it was red with some sections covered in gold metal, the top section looked like a guitar and had some buttons almost at the top. Chika was amaze “WOW RIKO-CHAN YOU HAVE A PIANO THAT ALSO IS A GUITAR”, Riko who was still assimilating things said “I think this thing is called a keytar it function like a keyboard but it gives the user mobility” Riko looked at the thing in her hands and remembered what she told You and Chika about her “I learned how to play the piano and some guitar” Riko smiled “This is my weapon. No this is the other way to make my dreams come true, the other way that Chika-chan told me about” Riko looked at the golem with drive on her eyes and answered what You asked “YEAH!, let´s do it girls”.

Now that she could move again You removed the scope from her rifle and passed to direct firing, she started to shot the golem at its legs in order to give Chika the chance to attack the upper parts. Chika was quicker, whatever that pillar of light was it, made her and You stronger but that wasn´t to last forever so she used her chance to hit the monster every time it recoiled because of You´s bullets. As for Riko well she was trying to figure out what to do with her keytar, You looked back “RIKO-CHAN whenever you want is good but sooner is better”, “I know but, this thing is new for me how I am supposed to fight using and instrument” Chika who was dodging the golem attacks answered “Use your power, make whatever sound you want and using your power see what it means” Chika jumped to dodge the golem fist “BUT DO IT FAST”.

Riko inhaled and started to press the keys, at her surprise her ability was amplified to an extreme point, now she could even see letters in the sounds, she could see what the sound means. Some sounds had letters, others had numbers but what took her attention was that sometimes by combining the sounds she could see the words “attack, defense, speed”. Riko tried the first thing that came to her head, she formed the word speed and by mixing sounds she added the word Chika, a wave of music notes went to where Chika was, after getting hit by the notes Chika felt the same sensation that she felt when the light hit her.

Riko saw Chika getting quicker so she used the others words on You and Chika again. You´s shots became stronger, the golem hit Chika but now when she defend against it there wasn´t any recoil. Riko understood what was happening, like she wanted she is using her music to make people stronger and happy, her way of fighting was her music.

Riko accelerate her rhythm now she was sending the wave of notes more easy and quicker, Chika and You were feeling the effects of Riko´s music, each of their attacks was stronger they could see it on the golem, the golem was receiving too much damage, it moves started to become slow and weak. You was almost out of bullets but with her last shot she landed a direct hit to the golem head, the damage was too much and the golem went down at this Chika screamed to Riko “RIKO-CHAN FULL ATTACK NOW”, Riko started to play again now only focusing on attack the notes colors became red and went directly to Chika, she jumped and with all her strength she hit the golem in its chest and screamed “STAY DOWN!!!!!”.

The impact was so powerful that the ground around the golem broke, the golem started to crumble. Chika went to where Riko and You were, they looked at each other and while smiling the three of them high fived. The golem was defeat by the combined effort of this three girls.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked how the final part went. I will stop the story for now , I need to collect my thoughts for the next part, because is the final chapter of the first arc.  
> as always thanks for your patronge


	9. The new me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well there are two types of artifacts , the sealed ones and the unsealed ones" said Hanamaru to Riko

As the fight ended the three girls stood there looking at what they accomplished, Riko who still could not believe what just happened remembered why they were there on the first place “Chika-chan do you have the herbs?” smiling Chika showed Riko a pouch. Riko could finally relax “That is good, it is very good” as Riko finished her words she became unconscious, Chika and You ran where she was while calling her name.

Riko woke up on a room that she didn´t recognize, next to the bed where she was sleeping were a pair of boots that she has never seen on her life but without anything else to wear she took them, she opened a door and in the outside was a familiar view. She was on You´s ship, she could see the sea, hear the sound of the waves and the sound Chika screaming “YOU-CHAN, RIKO-CHAN IS AWAKE”.

You who was taking them back to Uranohoshi looked at Riko who was awake again and smiled, Chika ran and hugged her. Riko smiled at this and hugged Chika back after they separated Riko asked who the owner of this boots was and who put this clothes on her said a confused Riko while pointing to herself, Chika laughed and told Riko that well they just sort of appear on her after she got out of that pillar of light. “So that really happened, I am the owner of an artifact now”.

Riko and Chika kept talking with You occasionally intervening after some time of sailing the girls got back to Uranohoshi, “Well girls we can´t see us for a time I need to make some reports about this and that things take a lot of time so I will go to the restaurant like in 2 or 3 days” said You while descending from the ship, Riko and Chika said goodbye to You and started to walk to the restaurant.

As they entered Riko´s mom welcomed them and asked about Riko new clothes, Riko sighed and told her to better grab a sit this is going to be long. Riko told her mother the story of their adventure and at every danger situation Riko´s mom face went from normal to worry in a flash, finally Riko told her about the artifact and the voice.

“So let me get this, you heard a voice that told you to put your hand on a pillar and then magically you obtained this” said Riko´s mom pointing to the keytar. Riko sighed “well yes I don´t have a true explanation” Riko´s mom sighed again and told Riko that at least she is okay but please make some research about that tomorrow, today they were going to celebrate.

As tomorrow came Riko and Chika decided to go to the only place where someone could actually help them, Hanamaru´s library. They knocked at the door and Hanamaru told them to enter. At the sight of Chika Hanamaru told her to please forgive her, she was angry and she didn´t want to let her sleep on a cell Chika told Hanamaru that it was okay nothing bad happened, Hanamaru looked at Riko and told her “Wow Sakuraochi-san those clothes are really cute” Riko blushed and told her that actually this was the reason why they came today, “Sorry Sakuraochi-san but I don´t know the first thing about fashion, if you need something related to that I have a friend that could help you”, “No Hanamaru-chan I don´t mean the clothes , you know what, please look at this” said Riko while pointing to the keytar on her back, Hanamaru eyes started to shine “MIRAI ZURA, Sakuraochi-san what is this?”

Riko told Hanamaru the story about their adventure on the island, Hanamaru listened to everything and when Riko finished she talked again “So you want me to tell you anything I know about artifacts right?”, “yes Hanamaru-chan that could be very useful”.

Hanamaru grabbed a book from the bookshelf “well the first thing that I need to tell you is that the artifacts came in two types, the first type is the sealed type and the other type is the unsealed type. The sealed type is very rare and it has the peculiar characteristic that changes their user and bound to them forever” “What do you mean by change and bound?” asked a worried Riko “Change in a way that the artifact enhance the user abilities and body to an extreme level in your case because you were a very normal girl the artifact only enhanced your physical abilities to the a level almost above average and bound in the sense that only you can use it” Riko opened her mouth, now she knew the reason why her power was so strong right now “but Hanamaru-chan why the artifact was a keytar something I could easily use?

“Easy zura, the sealed artifacts change depending on the user, the reason is because is very difficult to activate one of them so when someone activate one the artifact take a form of something that the user can easily use, for example the one you has never responded to anyone from around here before, according to books the beginners were very rare individuals and nobody actually know what are the conditions to activate a sealed artifact” Riko put her hand on her mouth and started to think about something she could have done to activated.

“Coming back to the types of artifacts, the unsealed are more common and the user can be almost anyone but because of this the artifact is less strong and would not transform depending on the user so it becomes very difficult for someone to correctly use one of them.”

Chika who has been listening to this was very confused “AHHHH, I do not get any of this, Hanamaru-chan is Riko-chan okay?” “oh yes she is fine but I recommend her to start learning how to use her artifact, this type of things don´t happen very often and I want to learn more about it if she is okay with that” Riko smiled and told Hanamaru that it was okay anything that she learn or discover she would come back immediately, Riko and Chika said goodbye and went back to the restaurant.

After both of them leave, a door inside the library opened and a red haired girl appear from behind of it “Hanamaru-chan why didn´t you told them you have an artifact too?”, Hanamaru smiled at her friend question “Because it´s something that I do not want people to learn about it, is the only thing that I have to remember that she indeed exist” said Hanamaru while looking through the window.

As the days passed Riko started to learn how to use her keytar, she discovered that the buttons at the top of the instrument change the instrument tempo and this also changes the type of music she can make using it. It had 3 buttons, one of them is used to make other people strong, the second one could be use it to make other people weaker but has the problem that it could not affect everyone in the same way and the final one can be used for attack. It have already passed 1 week after the adventure on the island, the girl who asked them to get the herbs came and thanked them for obtaining them but there was a problem, You haven´t come back to the restaurant like she promised.

Today Riko and Chika were back at the library telling Hanamaru about the things Riko has learned about the artifact when the door suddenly opened by an exhausted pig tailed girl “HANAMARU-CHAN THIS IS VERY BAD” Hamaru put her hand on the girl back “Ruby-chan please breath and tell me what is bad”.

Ruby relaxed a little and took out a paper from her pocket “this is the thing that is bad” the piece of paper that Ruby had said in capital letters this.

“CAPTAIN YOU WATANABE FROM THE ROYAL KNIGHTS WAS FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON AND ROBBERY, HER TRIAL WILL BE ON 2 DAYS SINCE TODAY”

Riko and Chika who were also looking at the piece of paper could only say “no…..You-chan”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the intermission chapter the next chapter is the first one of the final arc of this part and who could be the person that Hanamaru mentioned.  
> As always thanks for your patronage ( Another sunshine story is coming back the next week)


	10. New beginnings PT I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chika-chan where are you going ?" " Isn´t obvious Riko-chan, I am going to get You-chan out of there "

Chika and Riko stood there on silence after reading the piece of paper the red haired girl had on her hand. “Hey girl what is your name?” Asked Chika to the one who delivered the news “me? Ehhh. Ru-ru-Ruby Kurosawa”. Chika stood up from the chair she was sitting and walked directly where Ruby was. Chika put her hand on Ruby´s shoulder “I need you tell me exactly what you heard, all details and everything, are we right?” “Eh, I didn’t no, eh it was” because of the way Chika was acting the poor girl was too nervous to even speak Properly.

“Chika-chan please calm down, I also want to know what happened to You-chan but look at the poor girl you are making her too nervous to even talk” After hearing what Riko said Chika looked at the person she had in front of her “I´m sorry” Chika backed down and Hanamaru came to comfort her friend “Ruby-chan please breath and tell us what happened”.

After relaxing Ruby started her story “I was in the town plaza buying some ingredients for the dinner and there was a big group of people in the center of the plaza next to the fountain, normally I would ignore that and come back to home but as I walked here there was a guy who I heard saying that he can´t believe what captain Watanabe did. After hearing Watanabe-san name I approached a little and saw a guy handing the pieces of paper I showed you earlier. I asked a woman next to me if she knew the details about what happened and she told me that some city development documents disappeared around the time Watanabe-san went out of town normally this would not lead to something like this but when Watanabe-san ship was searched by protocol the documents were found on her bedroom.”

After hearing Ruby´s story Chika became furious not only they were making fake claims about her friend but because of that lies You could be sent to jail forever or even worse she could be executed for treason “Riko-chan do you know where the knight command point is ?” “Chika-chan what are you planning?” “Isn´t obvious I am going to make them release You-chan” Riko grabbed Chika´s arm “Chika-chan please calm down, be rational here, if you go there things can only become worse”, “but Riko-chan what else can we do?, we only have two days to do something or else we are losing You-chan forever” Riko released Chika´s arm and smiled to her “Chika-chan let´s sit and think this rationally, there has to be a way to save You-chan so please calm down” Chika did what she was told and she sit back on the chair.

*Meanwhile in the knight headquarters*

A handcuffed You was sit on a chair in the interrogation room, in front of her was Kanan with a worried expression on her face “You please tell me truth or else I can´t help you” You who has been telling Kanan the same story all this time lost her composure “Kanan-chan for the last time I have been telling you the truth all this time!!!, I went to that island because a girl whose mother is sick asked me to do that, I just got some herbs from there and nothing more, you have to believe me I didn´t steal those documents” Kanan sighed and crossed her arms “You I want to believe you but we searched for the girl you mentioned and according to the people we interviewed she left the city years ago. We also asked the doctors of the city for information and neither of them told us something related to what you say, you left me without something to help you, please You tell me the truth, you have been acting different since you became friend with those two girls, is that Takami girl involved in this?" You hit the table with her fists “What!!!!! Chika-chan? She does not have anything to do with this, Kanan what do you have against Chika-chan?” Kanan expression changed from worried to angry “Look You, that girl means trouble, She is trying to find the µ´s girls and trust me nothing good come from girls like that, I know that from experience” “ You know what Kanan, we have been in this since 2 days ago, if you don´t want to believe me that is okay, just do your job but know that you are making a mistake” Kanan finally gave up “If you want this thing to be this way Watanabe then be it, your trial is in two days I will personally escort you to your cell and come to get you for your trail”. Kanan left the interrogation room and You could only look at the sealing thinking what her friends can be doing at this moment.

*Back in the library*

“After all this time and we still don´t have a rational way to help You-chan” “What about you two act as witness on Watanabe-san trial?” “The thing Hanamaru-chan is that if the guards haven´t come for me and Chika-chan is because You-chan surely told them that she was the only person involved in all of this” “but Riko-chan what about the girl that asked us to go to that island in the first place?” “That is also an issue Chika-chan but knowing You-chan that was the first thing she told them about”

The four girls stood there for a time, neither of them had an idea on how to save You and this continue until Chika with a serious look on her face talk “I have an idea” Riko looked at Chika, she knew that face perfectly, it was the same face that she made on the island before telling her to abandon her, Chika continued “but Riko-chan you can´t be part of this plan” Riko knew where this was going “Chika-chan you can´t possibly be talking about…” “I am going to save You-chan by force, I know that after that she and I would become criminals but I can´t be here doing nothing and my mother and sisters are very far away from here so they are safe, I don´t have anything that could shackle me but Riko-chan think about your mother, you have a life with her here so please don´t come with me”.

Riko felt the same way she felt on that island, she felt like a burden, like something that only slow people, after gaining that power on the island she was still been helped by other people while she can´t do anything for herself. No Riko thought, not anymore, she now has the power to help herself and others and she would use it. “Chika-chan sorry but you are not going alone, I don´t want to hear any objection. I know that my mother is going to get affected by all of this so I am going to warn her tonight, tomorrow I am coming with you to save You-chan and if that make us criminals then be it”

Hanamaru and Ruby who have been there on silence could only hear what those two girls were about to do, none of them could say anything to stop them just the look on their eyes was enough to notice they would not back down. “Sakuraochi-san and Takami-san, I know is not my place to say this but, do any of you know where Watanabe-san is?

Riko and Chika stood there on silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just seeing I did not put notes here so ehhhh.  
> Thanks for your patronage


	11. New beginnings PT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom I am going to do something really stupid and dangerous, so please hear what I am going to tell you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn´t put a note on the last chapter, I will try to finish this chapter today to finally end the first arc.  
> as always thanks for your patronage

“Can you repeat your question again Hanamaru-chan I didn´t get it the first time” said a worried Chika, Hanamaru with all the innocence in the world asked again “do any of you know where Watanabe-san is held?”, Chika and Riko stood there in silence, the shame of acting so brave and mighty without knowing where they were going in first place left them wordless.

“Are both of you okay?” asked Hanamaru, Riko who was the first one to recover responded to Hanamaru, “yeah we are okay Hanamaru-chan just a little shocked, the truth is that we kind of know where she is but now that you mentioned we don´t know how to exactly get there”, Hanamaru stood there with her hand on her chin thinking for a moment and then she just said “I know zura, Watanabe-san has helped me on the past sometimes so I am going to help you but with one condition my help is only to help you get inside and no more I have my own reasons”, after saying this Hanamaru went directly to one of the bookshelf and after some time she brought a book with her, it looked very old.

Hanamaru opened the book in front of Chika and Riko and pointed to a specific paragraph “In the past Uranohoshi suffered from flooding problems and because of that the people of the city started to build emergency entrance to buildings that were very tall, one of this places is the knight headquarters. If I am right Watanabe-san should be held on the prison that is in the upper levels.” Confused Chika asked Hanamaru what does have to do with their mission “Simple zura, you need to use that entrance to go where Watanabe-san is”. Riko who had her doubts spoke “But Hanamaru-chan is this entrance are so important they should be very guarded isn´t?”, “Not really zura, a lot of this entrances have been sealed after the city started using magic to make the water run across the streets and buildings” “then this entrance should be sealed as well?” asked Riko.

“Yeah that is true but this one is special zura, because it was built on a delicate part of the structure and of fear of breaking the tower they just added a magic cover above it in order of a water torrent to run across it, this one along some other were forgotten because of that reason.” Chika was amazed of how much Hanamaru knew about the city “Wow Hanamaru-chan you are very smart, well Riko-chan let´s go and save You-chan immediately” Riko who still wasn´t convinced with the idea stood there thinking “Hanamaru-chan but if water run across the building then how are we supposed to enter there and also this do not resolve the major problem. This is the knights headquarters we are talking about, it should be filled with a lot people and even if Chika-chan is very strong there is still commander Matsura”

“Partially I know the solution to one of those problems, you need to enter the exact moment the guards change their turns” Riko expression changed she haven´t think about that, entering during the guard change is a great idea but again there is still the water and commander Matsura problem.

Chika was clueless, Riko and Hanamaru were thinking. This was the most important time, they need to find a way to avoid battle with Kanan at all cost because otherwise it would mean instant defeat for them, out of nowhere the last member of the group talk “I can help with the part of the water” said Ruby in a quiet voice.

Hanamaru after hearing this reacted abruptly “No Ruby-chan you can´t get involved in all of this, if you get caught how I am going to tell that to your big sister” Ruby smiled to Hanamaru “Hanamaru-chan, onee-chan always told me that the Kurosawa always take pride on helping others and I know that what is happening to Watanabe-san is not right, even if is doing a small part like this I want to help and I know that you are going to solve the other part of the problem, right?”

“Ruby-chan you can´t be suggesting that I use that?” “Yes Hanamaru-chan it is time to use it, I know you can do it and is only during a small amount of time, just enough for Takami-sand and Sakurauchi-san to enter and rescue Watanabe-san”. Riko and Chika didn´t understand what was happening but then Hanamaru talked again “Okay, Takami-san and Sakurauchi-san before 6 am go to the left part of the knight headquarters, the moment you see a lot of them going out both of you go to the wall that has a waterfall and wait for Ruby-chan, after she get rid of the waterfall the two of you enter. The cell where Watanabe-san should be is in the top floor I actually don´t know how many floors are you going to skip using that entrance so keep that in mind.”

Riko and Chika listened to everything Hanamaru told them, both of them said thanks and leave the library. Chika told Riko to go and talk with her mother, she herself was going to write a letter to her mother and sisters just in case, Riko nodded and parted ways with Chika for now. It was already very late and Riko was in her room looking at the things that were on there, it was a simple room just a bed, a closet and a desk. Inside the desk was a book named “my first piano” this was a gift from her mom when she told her that she wanted to be a musician, Riko opened the book and look through the pages a lot of them were marked with a pencil and others had letters on them, Riko remembered that this was around the time she started learning how to play the piano that she noticed her power, Riko closed the book and put it back in its place.

She sit on her bed looking at the keytar that was against her wall, she grabbed and started to play a melody she saw on the book, Riko didn´t notice when her mother entered her room and just stood there looking at her, after Riko finished the song her mother spoke “I really love seeing you playing again, you always had this shine on your eyes every time you played something”,Riko blushed “Oh mom, don´t tease me please” Riko´s expression tensed “mom, there is something really important that I need to tell you” Riko´s mom expression change “It is about your friend You Watanabe right?”, “yes….” Riko took a deep breath “Mom I need you to close the restaurant and go living with Chika-chan´s mother, Chika-chan already sent a letter to them telling the situation, what I am going to do tomorrow is very stupid and irresponsible and you could get hurt in the process and is the last thing I want to happen, so please do what I am telling you” Riko´s mom understood what her daughter was telling to her so she only hugged her and spoke directly to her ear “What you are going to do yes is irresponsible and stupid but is very brave and show how much you have changed and matured, please know that I am proud of you Riko” Riko hugged tighter her mother and cried until it was very late.

The next morning Riko´s mom was on a boat heading to the small town where Chika´s mom inn was. Riko was looking at the sea from where she was, Chika came from behind her and talk “Are you okay Riko-chan?” Riko breathed and responded what Chika asked “Yes Chika-chan, before we go please know that from here it is only you, me and You-chan so please stop putting yourself in danger to save us, we are doing things together from now on, you understood?” Chika smiled and putting her hand on her head doing You´s pose she just said “Yousoro captain Sakurauchi” Riko put her hand on Chika´s shoulder and looking at the knight headquarters she thought “Wait a little longer You-chan we are coming”


	12. New beginnings PT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready to rumble Riko-chan?"

Riko and Chika took their weapons and closed the doors of the restaurant, before going out Riko put the closed sign on the door “one day we will come back and laugh like we did during that time but for now it is time to take our missing part” Chika smiled to Riko and both of them started to run to directly to the knights headquarters.

Out of the city hid on a bush Hanamaru took out a quill from her pocket it has a large feather and a yellow crystal on it´s center, the rest of the thing was golden. She breathed and thought of a certain girl that saved her when she was a child, every time she used the quill she always thought about that girl and how she just saved her life and without a moment to even say thanks she was gone but left Hanamaru with that quill, Hanamaru stared to write in the air and the letters that she created started to take form.

Riko and Chika found Ruby hid next to a pile of boxes “So Ruby-chan what are we waiting” Ruby put his finger on the air and waited for a minute and then a lot of knights started to come out of the build, they were on a rush, one of the knights that come out was commander Matsura. Riko asked “What happened and how you knew that would happen?” Ruby smiled and just told them “Hanamaru-chan told you that she would take care of them and she did it, her plan was to create a distraction so big that would require commander Matsura leaving the place”. The three girls entered the place, they went directly to one of the towers and like Hanamaru said a big torrent of water was coming from the wall, Chika asked Ruby “So Ruby-chan what is the plan? “This” said Ruby while taking out a book , Ruby stood in front of the torrent of water and her book started to float in front of her. With her eyes closed she started to say some words and after a moment her book started to shine with a red color, from Ruby´s hand a torrent of fire came, the fire hit the torrent of water creating a lot of steam but the entrance that Hanamaru was talking about could be see it.

Chika pushed the wall with all her strength and it opened, the two girls said thanks to Ruby and left, Ruby ran while wishing good luck to both of them. The place where Riko and Chika were has a lot of stairs that only go up, both of them started to run in them this continued until they saw a door, they opened and in front of them was a large corridor and no people there. They ran until an intersection was in front of them, Riko used her power to try to hear if someone was talking but she could only heard someone snoozing until she catch on a conversation “I can´t believe that golems were attacking the outer walls, I mean we are surrounded by water how is that even possible to those things to get here and more importantly the commander took the morning guards so that mean that we are here running on what is left of the night duty”.

“Chika-chan, I finally understood Hanamaru-chan´s plan, the only guards in this place are the ones from the night turn, that means that a lot of them are almost  out of energy and others should be already sleep, now come on we need to find the upper floor”. Riko and Chika kept running while dodging the guards they encountered until they reached what it seems like the top floor of the building, for the moment everything had been easy until they saw a bunch of guards patrolling a specific corridor.

“Riko-chan look at that, that place look suspicious”, “Yeah let me try if I can catch some conversation” “I can´t believe that the commander just make the change with us, she is even using extra guards just to custody a cell. I mean yeah Watanabe is in there but is impossible for someone to even get here without been noticed" said a pair of guards.

“Chika-chan. You-chan is at the end of that corridor but is just a straight line, we can´t avoid a confrontation at this point” Chika smiled “Well Riko-chan, you said that it was impossible to make this 100% peaceful, I say let´s start making that true.” After Chika said that Riko expression changed “wait Chika-chan you can´t be serious, wait…” it was too late Chika was already running to where the guards were.

Chika took out the sword on her back and walked slowly where the guards were standing “Hey guys, have any of you see my friend? Her name is You Watanabe and she works here. She is almost my height and has gray hair” said Chika while walking, the guards immediately reacted “Who are you? Wait I know you. You are that Takami girl that was sent to a cell because of public fight.” Chika smiled “yeah that is me, so what about my question have any you seen my friend?” the guards took out their weapons and prepared “capture her, I know the commander want to ask her some questions”.

Chika used her sword to block the attack of the guards, she pushed them back against a wall and spoke “Riko-chan go, save You-chan I will catch you later, this guys can´t beat me” Riko nodded and ran. The guards that weren´t trapped against the wall tried to catch Riko but Chika was already in front of them, they didn´t react on time because of that Chika took them out with a pair of punches. Chika kept fighting the guards while avoiding hitting them too hard with her sword, the guards continued their attack they had the advantage in numbers but Chika was strong, she kept blocking with her sword while counter attacking with kicks and punches.

Riko kept running on the corridor until a door was visible, she pushed a little more but in front of her a girl sitting on a chair appeared, that said girl smiled and stood up from the chair.

“Hello Riko-san, can I call you Riko I already did it so anyways let me introduce myself I am sub captain Maho and for orders of commander Matsura I am taking care of Watanabe-san and look at my surprise when one of her friends appears without announcing that is SO against protocol” Riko felt something weird coming out of the girl in front of her, she grabbed the keytar that was on her back. “Oh so that is the island artifact, I never thought that it was going to end in your hands but hey live is full of surprises. I have been reading about you Riko-san and I came to the conclusion that you are just a victim of the circumstances. Because of the mistake you made during that audition your mother left Akiba with you and came living here and then boom! you were kidnapped because someone wanted to pick up the attention of someone else. After that you go to an island and end up fighting for your life with a golem and now you are here trying to break someone out of jail”

Riko who have been silently hearing the other girl reacted, “wait how did you know about the island. Only Chika-chan, You-chan and I were there” Maho mocked Riko by putting her hand on her mouth on a surprised way “oh I talked more that I had to, well Riko-san I like you because of that I will give you a last chance give me the Takami girl and I can get something for your friend on that cell and you.”

While looking at Maho´s eyes Riko asked “and if I refuse?” smiling Maho took out her sword “well let´s say that you are not coming out of here on one piece. Riko took a deep breath and prepared for what could be her very first one on one fight.

The moment Riko went for the keytar Maho started to run to where Riko is, by instinct Riko took a step back. She remembered what Chika told her about sword fighters  "Always take a step back to improve your ground of vision".

Maho didn´t let Riko relax and tried to slash Riko on the face. Riko reacted and dodged, Riko took notice of how she fast was reacting, even if this was her first real fight it was true what Hanamaru said to her the artifact amplified her body and senses and with the little training that Chika gave to her she maybe could defeat Maho.

Maho looked surprised at the sight of Riko dodging her attacks but she continued, Riko kept dodging trying to take note of the ryhtm of Maho´s attacks. “Come on Riko-san defend yourself or you are waiting for the Takami girl to come and rescue you?” Riko knew that Maho was trying to provoke her and in a way  it was working.

During one of Maho´s attacks Riko lost balance and Maho´s sword cut part of the arm but the sword didn´t work, before coming here Riko used a defense melody on herself just in case something like this could happened.

Maho was starting to lose her patience, on her mind she thought that defeating a girl like Riko would be very easy but it was starting to get very difficult and she took more time Chika was bound to arrive, so she tried to provoke Riko again. “Well Riko-san you pretty good for someone who had never been in a fight before but you are just running from me, like you ran from that audition years ago” after hearing this Riko took a deep breath and answered to Maho “Yeah I ran from that audition but I have been practicing that day song, do you want to hear it?” Riko started to play a song on her keytar it was a melody that started very weak but while time passed it got stronger until it took physical form and was absorbed by Riko´s keytar.

Riko smiled and look at Maho “so what do you think?” Maho scream and ran to attack Riko again but Riko dodged the attack and put herself behind Maho, “the show ends here, thanks for coming” said Riko and with a combination of keys the song that was absorbed was shot against Maho´s back leaving her unconscious on the floor.

Riko looked at Maho and she screamed “I win, I win , I win , I win. Yes, Yes” While Riko was celebrating her victory Chika arrived and saw Riko jumping from happiness “So Riko-chan what are you celebrating?” asked Chika. Riko blushed at the sight of Chika “eh, well I defeat that girl” said Riko while pointing to Maho, Chika smiled and told Riko to it was cool but they still needed to save You.

At the end of the corridor was a big locked door, Chika didn´t care about the lock and with a strong swing of her sword she broke the door. On the other side of the door was You looking with a surprised expression the non-existing door.

“Hi You-chan we came to save you, we are running out of time so come, we still need to descend some floors” said Chika to her friend. “Chi-Chika-chan and Riko-chan what are both you doing here, more importantly how did you got here?” While preparing to hit You´s cell door Chika said “it´s a long story” “WAIT!, Chika-chan please get out of here now, I don´t want you to be in more problems, if both of you leave now, you can go to another place and be safe” “Chika-chan break the cell door and You-chan don´t be stubborn we are your friends and sometimes friends know what is best for you” You stood there on silence after hearing what Riko said, You could only think about "when did she became so assertive?".

While running You asked Riko what is the next step in their plan “Well, we need to retrieve your riffle and then get out of here, where we are going? I don´t have any idea”, “I have an idea for you three to go, what about a cell on some god forgotten place” said a voice in front of them. The three girls were paralyzed from pure fear, in front of them was Kanan she was furious and disappointed “I never expected that someone could get inside this place and break a prisoner out of here, it is obvious that you two had help from someone, I will eventually find who was it but for now” around Kanan were a lot of green sparks, and in her hand a lance creating thunder. The lance on Kanan´s hand looked like a trident it had a big blade on the center and two smaller blades next to the central blade, the blades were marine green colored.

“Girls that is Kanan personal weapon, nobody have ever defeated her while she is using it” Chika put herself in front of her friends “ Riko-chan I know what you told me before but this is different if I don´t grab her attention we are not getting out of here” Kanan smirked “Oh don´t worry Takami neither of you are getting out of here” after saying that, Kanan disappeared and appeared again behind the three girls. The three girls were speechless, neither of them could even react to Kanan´s movement. She was ready to pierce the three of them with one attack but then two purple portals appear out of nowhere, from one of them a hand using a black glove with a skeleton armor around it appear stopping Kanan´s attack and the other one absorbed the three girls.

The one that absorbed the three girls disappeared but from the other one a voice was heard before disappearing “ _non, non Kanan don´t be rude”._ Kanan was in shock her eyes lost all color, her pupils were dilated and she was trembling.

Kanan got down on her knees and hit the floor on frustration, she kept hitting the ground while screaming. Finally she started, with tear on her eyes she said “Why, WHY! did you came back…. Mari”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before hand.  
> 1) Dia and Yoshiko are going to appear and of course the rest of Mari for now just only her arm have appeared  
> 2) Aqours is going to be formed eventually all 9 of them  
> 3) Yes there is going to be a ship but I prefer the OT3 KananXMariXDia , that is going to get a full arc. For others ships I already gave enough clues  
> 4) I know that there are mistakes I am going to correct them later  
> and as always thanks for your patronage


	13. If You Love It, It's Alright Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh do not misunderstood me, if I wanted to kill you the three of you would be dead already" said the blonde woman

A portal opened inside of a house and from it Riko came falling down, she hit the floor and without time to react You also came falling from it hitting Riko on the process “You-chan please not again” said a hurt Riko, like happened the last time You stood up and grabbed Riko, 5 seconds later Chika appeared hitting the floor and screaming ouch!, while passing her hand around her back Chika told her friends “Why I am always the last to arrive?”.

“WAIT!” screamed Chika at this action the other two people on the house reacted abruptly while screaming “WHAT?”, while looking around the place Chika asked “where is commander Matsura?” the moment Riko and You heard that name they started to look around but they noticed that the place where they arrived wasn´t even remotely similar to the knight headquarters, Riko kept looking around the place until she noticed that from the three of them the one who was more in shock was You.

“You-chan are you okay?” You who was visibly shocked responded with “Girls….I know this place, this is my parents’ house”, “ehhhhhh?” came from the other two. “How are we on your parents’ house? The last thing I remember was that we encountered commander Matsura and then all went dark” said Riko.

Then the three of them heard a voice coming from the kitchen, it was a strange voice, neither of them have heard that voice on their life but it was close. The three people on the house looked around again when out of nowhere a blond girl appeared drinking from tea cup. She was wearing a white sun dress with a white hat.

“Who are you and why are we on You-chan´s parents’ house?” Asked Chika,The blond girl smiled while sitting on a chair that was in front of them, she crossed her legs and responded “Well  _little girls_ ,  _I am Mari_  or if you prefer you can call me shiny onee-san” said the blond girl while blinking at them, she drank from her tea cup again “but this not time from presentations, I know Kanan, by this time she had already sent knights to look for the three of you, so here take this” said Mari while throwing a map to You.

“A map? From what place?”, “that map is from Awashima Island, that place is an island near here but if you go there you would be safe” You reacted angrily at that remark “Are you trying to kill us? Awashima Island is just a lifeless place surrounded by rocks”, the expression on Mari´s face became sinister for a moment, and with a sadistic smile on her face she responded “If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already, maybe is better that I introduce myself first”.

A purple flame surrounded the blond woman and in an instant she was completely different, she now wore a long dress that ended at the start of her feet, her feet in question were covered by purple silk stockings and on each feet she used a skeletal type of heel, on the top the dress left her shoulders naked and just covered a part of her chest, her cleavage was visible, she wore purple gloves that ended at the start of her arms, around her arms she wore what it look like an skeletal type of armor, it was almost nonexistent and finally what alarmed more the three girls was the fact that at the top of her head Mari had two purple and black horns.

“I am Mari Ohara and I am a demon”, the moment the group heard the word demon Chika tried to took out her sword but Mari was already behind her passing her finger around her chin, “it would be very simple killing the three of you right here” whispered Mari at Chika´s ear. She put herself again in front of them and while looking at them cheerily she said “ _It´s Joke,_  but the part about you going to Awashima  _is no joke_. I am here to help you but you owe me a favor, I will come back to ask for that favor after you arrived to Awashima” after saying that a portal appeared and Mari passed through it.

The three girls were in shock, a demon just helped them or that is what they think, but good or bad she was right about something, they needed to escape from there. “You-chan I think we need to follow her advice, let´s go to Awashima, is our only chance on escaping” Told Chika to You, You who was still assimilating everything that happened looked to the floor for a while, then she sighed “Okay Chika-chan I trust you, let´s go to that place”, “I do not want to be the one telling the bad news but how are we going to get there, if the two of you don´t remember You-chan lost her ship” said Riko.

“Riko-chan, I think I know why she brought us here. Chika-chan please break the floor below that table” asked You, Chika still not knowing You intentions did what she was told, after clearing the wooden tables that left after the floor received the impact of Chika´s sword the girls saw a hatch “Riko-chan, Chika-chan use that hatch and keep descending until you see a cave, I am going to change my clothes first” and without time for them to say anything You started to walk to a door at the farthest corner on the house.

“Chika-chan am I crazy or is You-chan acting weird?”, “Yeah I noticed that but to be frank Riko-chan this day have been in a lot of levels of crazy”.

While Riko and Chika were descending, You opened a door, inside the door was a room with a big chest on its center, the chest had a password lock, You put three numbers and the chest opened. The first visible thing inside the chest was a blue and silver gun.

You took the gun on her hands and said “Thanks mom”, then she grabbed what looked like a bunch of clothes.

Riko and Chika arrived to the cave You told them about, at the bottom of the cave they could see a ship as big as the ship that You had before. “What is that ship doing here?” asked Chika. From behind her she heard You´s voice “It was owned by my mom but now is ours”.

Chika looked back and You appeared wearing a very different set of clothes, the clothes she had now contradicted so much the captain outfit she wore before.

You was wearing a white shirt in top of the shirt was what it looked like a black coat that only covered her until the start of the abdomen, on her abdomen covering the shirt were a group of belts, she wore a pair of black pants and brown boots that started at her knees, on her hands she had black fingerless gloves and at a side of her waist was a gun.

On her hand she had the map and in the other a pirate hat, smiling You told them “you remembered that I told you that my past was a difficult subject, I was a pirate, this is what I really am, the captain You Watanabe of the royal knights was a facade I put myself into it in order to save myself, I am sorry that I hid that from you two”

Riko and Chika walked on You´s direction, You was waiting an scolding a hit or something but she received a hug from each of her friends “Don´t be stupid You-chan what you did or what you were is on the past and well this outfit combined better with our new status as outlaws” told a smiling Riko to You, Chika took the pirate hat from You´s hand and put it on her head, “There, that is the place this goes, well You-chan time to go?” You covered her eyes with the hat, she was a fool she thought. She was thinking that the same people that risked their life to help her escape from that horrible place would change just for this, “Stupid You” said You on a lower voice.

With one of her signature Yousoro You smiled, she grabbed Riko and Chika hands and went running to their new boat.

The three of them sailed on direction of Awashima Island.

Looking at the boat from the top of a building a blue haired girl with horns similar to Mari´s and with black wings asked “So now that you convinced them to help you what is the next part of your plan Mari?” Mari who was sitting next to the girl smiling answered “Easy Yonahe-chan, they need to prove how helpful they can be. After that, well we wait until all the players are on the board” Mari put her hand on her right cheek and with a mischievous smile she thought “I am waiting for the day we three are back together”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back at this story, the plan from here and out is to work 1 month on this then one month a different sunshine story. I do not promise an amount of chapters per month but what is true is that this month is just focused on this story.  
> I really like your feedback on this story on particular so any suggestion and comment is welcome and as always thanks for your patronage


End file.
